<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Triple Date No One Asked For by Gecko96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247280">The Triple Date No One Asked For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko96/pseuds/Gecko96'>Gecko96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sisters in Law [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kat Anne and Maggie are chaotic, Rocky Bessie and Cathy are simps, They are not related by blood but by marriage, Triple Date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko96/pseuds/Gecko96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Mary and Elizabeth agree to supervisor the couples on a date to the amusement park</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Jane Parker Boleyn Lady Rochford, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr, Maggie (six) &amp; bessie (six), Maggie/Bessie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sisters in Law [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agreement To The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one was surprised when Katherine Howard announced that she was a lesbian, they knew her past and her the troubles with her previous relationships. They all knew she never actually loved any of the men who abused her in the past. They were even less surprised when she announced that she was dating Cathy. They knew the younger queens were close to each other and would be caught cuddling and even falling asleep in each other’s arms, they thought they were already dating long before they officially started dating. </p><p>Bessie and Maggie were more shocking to those who didn’t know the two ladies. They didn’t understand why they would be together or why they would be interested in each other. Those who knew them, basically Anne, Anna, and their fellow ladies, knew that they would be good together and that the feelings were mutual. It only took some butting in to get them to admit their feelings to each other. Maggie was less chaotic around Bessie although still very much as chaotic as the cousins. </p><p>After everything that happened after the return of Rocky and the Kids it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to everyone else that Rocky and Anne rekindled an old affair. Sure it started with just being hate sex and trying to relieve frustration, but when you have history with someone who you never stopped loving it’s hard to not still feel those feelings. It didn’t help that Elizabeth seeing them together reminded all three of them that they are and will always be a family in this life and the previous life. </p><p>Normally it wouldn’t be uncommon for two couples to go on a double date together, typically the cousins. Anne and Kat both loved being able to show off their partner to the world. Rocky was more than happy to try to make it up to both queens for her part in their beheading by trying to make them both happy. Cathy just wanted to see her girlfriend happy. Rocky and Cathy took some time to come around and be friends, both being protective of the youngest queen. Once they realized that neither wants to see any of the other queens they became incredibly close.</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for Maggie and Bessie to come bug the boleyn girls dates(not that anyone outside of the group would understand the joke). Rocky was more than happy to have her other ladies in waiting with her, and Anne loved the chaotic energy that came from her friend. </p><p>All three couples were not something that normally happened. Catherine, Jane, Maria, Joan, and Maud being scared of what might happen if those six are set free on the world without supervising. Anna and the kids lowkey wanted to see what would happen if the couples were alone without supervising. When they announced that they were doing a couples day at the nearby amusement park, the look of terror was visible in most eyes. </p><p>“I promise that Rocky, Bessie, and I will keep the others under control.” Cathy started to try to ease some of the tension and the look of fear that had formed in her mother and godmother's eyes. </p><p>“I don’t believe you. You three are the biggest SIMPS ever. Kat is gonna give you puppy dog eyes. Anne is gonna whisper in Rocky’s ear. Maggie is just gonna cuddle up to Bessie and boom bye bye amusement park.” Everyone was surprised when Mary was the one who decided to shoot down the idea. Everyone looked at her knowing she had an ulterior motive. "I'll go and supervise them." </p><p>"Mija as much as I think you are responsible, I think you are going to be more of an instigator then anything," Catherine replied giving her daughter a smile before turning back to the others. "As much as I want to trust you six, I think one of us should supervise." </p><p>"I have an idea, but I'm not so sure you will like it." Anna spoke up knowing this was the only change she would get to see how chaotic a triple date could be. "What if Elizabeth and I join Mary on supervising duties?" </p><p>Elizabeth and Mary both started at the red queen wondering what she was getting at. It took a couple seconds for Elizabeth to realize what she was trying to do.</p><p>"We can each take a couple and keep an eye on them." Elizabeth knew Anna was going to need support for the others to allow them to be there. "Mary will be given Maggie and Bessie, so her and Kat don't do whatever it is they do that ends up with them in trouble." </p><p>Mary finally understood what they were doing. She started nodding her head in agreement. "Also I'm sure Rocky and Anne would love to have some family time with Elizabeth, and they will be on their best behaviour in front of their daughter. Anna and Cathy can easily keep Kat in line. Bessie and I will be able to keep Maggie from being well Maggie." </p><p>It took longer than they thought it would take but after much debating and planning. Including that Mary and Kat are not allowed near each other without one of the less chaotic people. Elizabeth is the one in charge if anything goes wrong followed by Anna. Lastly don't get banned from the amusement park. After agreeing to all that the date was finally on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of the date has arrived</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some homophobia near the end of the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date started off like any normal day would. Rocky and Cathy were drinking their coffee watching the cousins go over their plans for the day to try to make the most of it. They were waiting on the ladies to arrive before heading out for the day. Anna was out for her quick morning jog and Elizabeth and Mary were getting ready for the day. Maggie came running in with Anna and Bessie slowly behind her. Maggie very quickly got into the conversation with the cousins continuing their conversation. </p><p>“You know if Mary would hurry up and get ready we would be able to leave,” Kat yelled as she turned from her conversation with her cousin and friend to look at Mary and Elizabeth as they entered the room. </p><p>“Well maybe if someone didn’t decide to have shower sex this morning, I would have been done sooner.” Mary replied to Kat with a smirk knowing more than she should about what was going on in the bathroom when she originally started getting ready. Elizabeth looked over at the girls sitting at the table only to see the look in her mother’s eyes widen at what Mary had said. </p><p>“You know that that wasn’t me right,” Kat said as she chuckled knowing exactly what she was referring to. She looked over at her cousin and then back to Rocky who had a blush forming on her face. Cathy was being quiet well, also trying not to chuckle at the look on Rocky’s face or the fact she spit out her coffee. </p><p>“If it wasn’t you guys, then who…” Mary was cut off by the realization of who she had overheard. She looked around the table as everyone burst out laughing at the realization that Mary just figured out what had occurred. “Elizabeth, make sure your mom’s keep their hands off each other last thing we need is getting banned because they decided to have sex in public.”</p><p>“Mary, I think Anne and I can keep our hands off each other, besides she’s gonna be too busy trying to go on more rides then her other ‘queer muskteers’ so I think we are good.” Rocky smiled as she got up and walked behind Anne well looking at Mary knowing that she had a point but also wanting to defend herself and prove she has self control. </p><p>“Besides why do you think we had sex in the shower,” Anne smirked before standing up and giving Rocky a quick kiss. She knows that Mary doesn’t need to know about their sex life, and she doesn’t want her daughter to be hearing about this information. She also knows that Kat would approve of her bugging and messing with Mary. Catherine might need to have some words with her later about her behaviour in front of her daughter but that just adds to her amusement. </p><p>“Can we just hurry up and go. I wanna be there when it opens.” Maggie jumped up from her chair and looked at the rest of her party. They all agreed that it was time to head out unless they wanted to deal with the youngest lady complaining about being late to the park and missing out on the emptiness.</p><p>Once they arrived at the park Maggie grabbed hold of Anne and ran off to the largest Roller Coaster in the place. Kat was about to follow the two girls when she turned and saw the rest of the group. She figured she should spend some time with her girlfriend before her cousin and Maggie. This is supposed to be a date after all. </p><p>“Go have fun with your girls,” Cathy said as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the other girls. They weren’t surprised by their partner’s behaviours and honesty seeing them happy made them happy. They also knew that the three girls probably shouldn’t be alone for long, “Anna can you go watch the three of them?”</p><p>Anna left to follow Kat and the other girls. Mary looked at the rest of the group. She knew she could sneak away to go annoy the youngest queen. Mary decided to follow after the red queen because if anyone asked why she left she would just explain Anna can’t handle the cousins and Maggie alone, who knows what those three girls might do. Elizabeth thought about stopping her older sister because who knows what kind of trouble she will cause being close to both her mom and her cousin. Plus Elizabeth wanted to spend some alone time with Rocky. </p><p>After doing the main rides that they wanted to do the three girls came back to their girlfriends. Kat quickly wrapping her arms around Cathy knowing that she wanted to spend the rest of the day with the other girl. Maggie decided to jump on Bessie’s back knowing she wouldn’t drop her, Maggie gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Anne on the other hand wanted to get away from the rest of the group. The rest of the group didn’t know what Anne whispered in Rocky’s ear; they just saw her grab her hand and walk over to Elizabeth and the family of the three girls walking away. </p><p>Anna followed Cathy and Kat as they went around to do some shopping and play some games. Anna and Cathy competed to see who was better at the games they did play. The prizes that were won were given to Kat who happily cuddled onto the animals and other prizes that were given to her from her girlfriend and best friend. </p><p>Maggie and Bessie somehow managed to go on a path of making sure they went on what maggie described as the best rides. Bessie was more than happy to enjoy time with Maggie, sure Mary was with them but that didn’t stop them from being their own type of chaotic energy. If anything they would forget about Mary most of the time being too focused on each other. Mary did get confused when Maggie insisted that they go on the same ride multiple times in a row. Bessie and Maggie had agreed that they wanted a nice reminder of their day and no better way than a photo of them kissing on the Roller Coaster. </p><p>So far the day has been going good. There wasn’t any trouble that is if you don’t count the fact that Mary told Kat that a Mocha was just a fancy type of Hot Chocolate and bought her the largest one that she could, only to have Kat even more energetic for a couple hours followed by an intense panic attack to which Mary got yelled at for doing such a thing. After the panic attack had subsided and Cathy managed to find her a dark blue coloured owl in a store for her to cuddle. Even Mary had to admit it was cute to see the more youthful and innocent side of Kat at a moment like that and knowing that Cathy truly cared and loved the younger queen, not that Mary would even admit that she was happy for the two women. </p><p>The main issue emerged near the end of the day when Rocky and Anne were waiting in line to go on the final ride of the day. The line hadn’t moved in a while and Anne was getting a little antsy. Rocky knew how to calm the slightly younger girl, so she wrapped her arms around her and just let her cuddle into her. None of the other girls were there at the moment wanting to get in as many final rides as they could. Rocky looked at her queen wrapped up and cuddling against her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. “I love you.” </p><p>“You love me?” Anne knew what she meant they did love each other; it was just the first time either of them had actually said those words. Anne decided that a quick peck wasn’t enough to show that she loved the girl back. Anne leaned in and wrapped her arms around Rocky’s neck and gave her a passionate kiss that very quickly escalated slightly to a minor make out session which was very quickly interrupted.</p><p>“Fucking Dykes. Maybe don’t do that where kids can see you.” Anne broke away from Rocky and looked at the man who appeared near them. Rocky knew Anne well enough to know that she was hurt and angry about what just happened. Rocky pulled away from her lover knowing now is not the time to cause a scene. She also looked and saw Elizabeth and Mary not that far away looking at them. They didn’t know what just happened. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you just say.” Anne knew she couldn’t make a scene but also knew that she could easily take this guy very quickly. Anne was unaware of the fact that the rest of the group had started to arrive seeing as they agreed to meet up near where the line was. Elizabeth saw the look in her mother’s eyes and knew she needed to intervene. </p><p>“You heard me. I think you should keep that lesbo stuff in private.” The man said not aware of the group that had started to arrive around them. Much less that Maggie, Anna and Bessie all looked like they were ready to hit a bigot. Cathy just barely heard what he had said and decided not to let Kat anywhere near the situation the others can handle. </p><p>“Maybe don’t talk to my mothers that way, if you don’t like it don't look at it.” Elizabeth said as she tried to be logical even though she was secretly fuming about this. She knew how to be posed and seem professional and hide her emotions. Mary looked at the queens that were around her and knew what she needed to do. Before anyone could process what happened Mary sucker punched the man as quickly as she could. </p><p>“You fucking bitch.” He turned to see who had assaulted him and saw Mary standing her looking ready to fight. Those who were not part of the Boleyn family but also part of the larger group decided to stand behind Mary. He took one look at the four girls in front of him and laughed. “You are all fucking dykes aren’t you.”</p><p>If you ask any of the girls what happened and why they were kicked out of the park they will gladly say that some douche started it. None of them decided to actually say that Mary threw the first punch. It would ruin Mary’s reputation about her trying to act like she doesn’t care for the others, Kat would occasionally remind the girl of what happened and teasingly say that she loves them. Those who weren’t there for the event upon hearing about what happened knew that it wasn’t their fault and if anything they were on their best behaviour. They didn’t get kicked out until near the end of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Although the next time they agreed to let the three couples go anywhere unsupervised they came back not even an hour later. They didn’t want to ask what happened all they know is what Bessie decided to say to briefly explain everything, “So, we might be banned from the movie theater.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I officially think we should call Maggie x Bettie as Strings in Waiting</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The actually date will be the next chapter which I will write when back from vacation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>